


100 things England must not do

by Phantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasy/pseuds/Phantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>List of things Arthur shouldn't do. Some of those things most of the other countries shouldn't do as well. Maybe a bit OOC. First Fic, please go easy on me. Inspired by those 'things *insert name* must not do' lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things England must not do

100 things England must not do~  
1\. I must not tell Russia that France wants to become one with him  
2\. Even though it'd be hilarious  
3\. I must never let Hungary take pictures without adult supervision  
4\. France does not count as an adult  
5\. I must not let Italy wear a maid costume  
6\. Or give him to Hungary while wearing a maid costume  
7\. Or worse, Germany  
8\. Even though watching Germany's expression was priceless, it was wasn't appropriate  
9\. It wasn't the ninth time either  
10\. I must not let Prussia and Austria be in the same room as each other alone  
11\. Actually, I must not let Prussia and Austria be in the same room as each other at all  
12\. Because they'll rip each other apart  
13\. Even though Austria insist that he won't, he is lying  
14\. And Germany and Hungary will come after me afterwards  
15\. Even after the seventh time  
16\. I must not let anyone eat my cooking  
17\. I must not cook  
18\. So far my cooking hasn't caused any fatalities…  
19\. But it has caused 45 suffocations, 94 stomach aches and 23 cases of diarrhoea   
20\. But who's counting?  
21\. I must not argue with Prussia  
22\. Because there isn't much point in arguing with Prussia  
23\. He always thinks he is right and there's no convincing him otherwise  
24\. I must not wear my old pirate clothes  
25\. Or my Britannia angel costume  
26\. Or my waiter suit  
27\. And if I do, I must stay away from Hungary  
28\. And Japan  
29\. Especially if the said nations have their cameras with them  
30\. I must not disturb Austria while he is playing the Piano  
31\. Or wreck his Piano  
32\. Cause he'll definitely kill me  
33\. Or worse, send Hungary after me  
34\. With her frying pan  
35\. I must not let Hungary near a computer with Photo shop on it  
36\. Or let her bribe Japan to Photo shop her pictures for her  
37\. Actually while we are on the topic, I shouldn't let South Korea go near and computer with Photo shop on it either  
38\. France too   
39\. I must not drink too much  
40\. Because the on all the mornings after I do, everyone seems to avoid me…  
41\. I must not let Liechtenstein near Hungary  
42\. Because Hungary is a bad example  
43\. And Switzerland with kill me…  
44\. I must not get between Hungary and Austria  
45\. Or Belarus and Russia  
46\. But then again, why would I?  
47\. I must not look at Ukraine weirdly  
48\. Because Russia would kill me  
49\. Or worse, Belarus  
50\. I will not attempt to drown France in the English channel  
51\. Because he always seems to catch a cold after every time I do  
52\. Even after the sixth time  
53\. And the fifteenth  
54\. I must not try to kill Tony the 'alien'  
55\. Even if he is annoying  
56\. And hates me  
57\. I find he hates me more every time I try to  
58\. I will not start an argument with America on how he uses English incorrectly  
59\. Especially during a world meeting  
60\. Because Germany will surely kill me  
61\. And the rest of the countries would surely go mad  
62\. I will not shout at America because he has suggested another useless hero plan to save the world  
63\. Because, it doesn't work  
64\. He still does it at every world meeting   
65\. It's just a waste of breath  
66\. I will not tease South Italy about his relationship with Spain  
67\. Because, while he isn't very strong, his aim with tomatoes is exceptionally good  
68\. I am referring to both countries  
69\. Yes, I learnt that the hard way  
70\. I am not to take any precious items with me to meetings  
71\. Because they'd probably get destroyed  
72\. Nothing survives for more than an hour at a country meeting  
73\. Again, I learnt that the hard way  
74\. Violence is never the answer  
75\. Except when stopping France molesting me  
76\. He deserves it!  
77\. And when defending myself or another country  
78\. I must not let South Korea and France become friends  
79\. Because letting two perverts become good friends isn't exactly a very good idea  
80\. I must not encourage China's designing weird cartoon characters  
81\. Even if he is creating mock versions of America's Disney characters  
82\. Because America and Japan will be out to get me…  
83\. I will not tell anyone who are Australia's, New Zealand's or Hong Kong's parents are  
84\. Because everyone will freak  
85\. Especially my family  
86\. The sight of an angry Scotland and Ireland is not comforting  
87\. Though France would probably support me  
88\. Which brings it to a whole new level of wrongness  
89\. I must not get drunk while France is in the same room  
90\. Or let anyone else, for that matter  
91\. I must not let France have access to handcuffs  
92\. Or big sacks…  
93\. As these things can help you kidnap others and hold them prisoner…  
94\. I shouldn't talk to the fairies in public  
95\. It seems to confuse the other countries  
96\. And make them think I'm mad  
97\. I shouldn't engage in an argument on how Aliens aren't real with America  
98\. Because some I say may be held against me if I participate in an argument on if fairies are real or not  
99\. Of course, I'll be on the fairies' side  
100\. Screw those who don't agree with me


End file.
